Time is Infinite
by Elena Gilbert 1992
Summary: What if Elena, Damon, and Stefan had all been the same age and had been in love with each other from the start of their lives?


**Hey, so I was watching Little Manhattan and a new idea popped into my head (you know where I got the idea from if you've watched the movie). I've already explained the plot in the summary, so just sit back and enjoy. This will go to first person in the later time periods.**

Chapter 1

**1997**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Elena, happy birthday to you…" The entire swarm of little kids and their parents broke out into cheers at the Gilbert house.

Elena Gilbert, daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, was officially five years old. And next to her were two brothers of the same age, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They were best friends at kindergarten, all in the same class, and were very close.

"Elena, I love you." Damon announced, and Elena pouted as Damon's mother pulled his cheeks like he'd said something cute.

"Mommy, tell Damon to stop!" Elena whined, "He keeps on telling me he loves me!"

"Forget about Damon, Elena. You love me, and I'll keep you happy forever and ever!" Stefan shouted, and kissed Elena on the cheek. Elena squealed in delight, her face turning bright red, while Damon pushed his brother onto the ground.

"Boys, stop this!" Their mother scolded, and took them away to yell at them.

That was basically how Stefan, Damon, and Elena started a love triangle, without even knowing it.

_Later that night in the Gilbert house…_

"Daddy, you remember when Damon and Stefan were flirting with me today?" Elena asked Grayson.

"Where did you pick up that word?" He chuckled, and pulled the blanket over Elena.

"Oh, at school. Damon told me that flirting was how you could make a girl get into a car with you so you could kiss her. I thought that was disgusting!" She made a face and covered her face with her hands. "But I love Stefan, not Damon. I'm gonna ask him to marry me!" She giggled.

"Now, young lady, you won't be doing anything of that sort. Shush and go to sleep." Grayson kissed Elena's forehead and turned off the light before leaving the room.

_At the same moment in the Salvatore Boarding House…_

"I said, she's mine! Mine, mine, mine! Get your dirty hands off of her!" Stefan pushed Damon, who went right into his mother's arms.

"Mom, Stefan pushed me!" Damon started to bawl, tears filling his already blue eyes.

"Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore, no TV for a week!" Mary smacked the back of Stefan's head. Stefan stormed off to his room and slammed the door. "For a month!" His mother called out.

"Damon, don't go running after Elena just yet, and don't fight with your brother over her!" She set Damon down, and with a pat on his head, she walked him to his room and made him go to sleep.

_The next day at lunch in school…_

"Do you want my sandwich?" Damon handed Elena his entire lunch box and she blushed.

"Damon, I already have a lunch box." Stefan was already digging into his sandwich as Elena made a face at her own tuna casserole.

"I wasn't asking you, doofus!" Damon slapped Stefan's arm.

"Elena, I have a question. You love me, right?" Stefan looked up at Elena, waiting for an answer as she thought about it.

"Yes, I love you!" She agreed. Damon's expression was a hard glare, and then he pounced on Stefan. Stefan screamed, and Elena watched in shock as two teachers pried them off of each other.

"Okay. Who started it?" The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"Elena did! She told Stefan she loves him, and then I had to pounce on him!" Damon explained. It was almost funny.

"Elena, Stefan, and Damon, I'm calling your parents. Come along now." The teacher dragged them out of the classroom.

"It's all your faults." Elena whispered at them angrily.

_15 minutes later…_

"Elena, no more funny love business with those two. This is school. Keep it school and bicker all you want outside." Grayson snapped.

"But I already said sorry! And it's not even my fault!" Elena protested.

"Damon, Stefan, the same goes for you, too." Mary glared at the two brothers.

If you haven't noticed, Damon, Elena, and Stefan were caught up in this mess from the start, and they had nothing they could do about it. Love is love, and nobody decides when or where it happens.

**Yeah, I'm sorry, it's a bit short, but I plan to have much longer chapters later in the story. Please review!**


End file.
